Lion King III
by KahliaS
Summary: This fanfiction story starts about one year after the battle between the Pridelanders and Outsiders, after Kovu and Kiara became co-king and -queen. An old forgotten canon comes into play, and it is a surprise to everyone that this one is still alive after all these years, for everyone thought him to be dead. Rated K with some Disney-permittable fighting.
1. Summary & Chapter 1: The departure

**Summary**

This fanfiction story is set about one year after the battle between the Pridelanders and Outsiders, after Kovu and Kiara became co-king and -queen. An old forgotten canon comes into play, and it is a surprise to everyone that this one is still alive after all these years, for everyone thought him to be dead. With the long peace set upon Simba's pride, there is bound to be a threat to their family always, but how will it fan out for each member of the pride? Only time will tell...

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Kiara?" came a low voice from the dark. "Kiara, wake up!"

Kiara awakened with a startle to see Vitani standing over her. She looked to her side where Kovu lay and saw he was still sound asleep. Vitani nodded her head towards the den entrance, gesturing for Kiara to follow her. With a slight stretch as she arose and a suppressed yawn as not to wake the others, Kiara followed Vitani at her beckoning. The morning light had not yet lifted, and thus the world around them was still dark. Kiara couldn't imagine what possessed Vitani this early – or this late – to be acting in this manner.

Vitani and Kiara both sat on the edge of Pride Rock, neither able to see much in the dark. Vitani hung her head with a sigh, and Kiara knew something had apparently been bothering her for quite some time. "I don't know why I can't bring myself to speak with my brother about this. You and I have become inseparable friends in this short time, I just don't see how Kovu could even begin to understand."

Kiara noticed that Vitani's voice was starting to quiver, as if she was fighting back tears, and all the while, she couldn't imagine what Vitani wanted to talk about. "You can talk to me about anything, Tani," Kiara encouraged with a reassuring tone.

"It's just that," Vitani started, meeting eyes with Kiara before continuing. "The past few lone hunts I've taken on, I met someone. A king from another pride, and I think I'm in love." When she saw Kiara's smile of joy, she quickly altered her meaning. "I wouldn't be in this pride anymore, and he lives rather far away. So I don't know how often I would see any of you. That is what is hard about this decision. I think I have made up my mind though, and that is why I wanted to speak with you. I want you to tell Kovu that I will always love him, and that I will miss him. I am leaving before they wake up. I don't want a big deal made about it, but someone has to know. You are the only one I can trust that won't try to stop me."

A huge lump formed in Kiara's throat, but she understood. She did want to try to stop Vitani, but many had tried to stop Kiara and Kovu, and it deeply hurt. She quickly made up her mind that she would only encourage Vitani, and she would give Kovu the message, but what if Kovu turned angry and blamed Kiara for not stopping her? There was nothing she could do about that. Vitani was a big girl, she could make her own decisions, and she would be a queen. Kiara forced a smile through her coming tears. "Take care, my friend. I will miss you, Tani." She gave her nod of approval for Vitani to leave, and without any more words, Vitani vanished from Pride Rock, and quickly out beyond the boundaries of their home.


	2. Chapter 2: The presentation

**Chapter 2**

_Five months later..._

The animals were all gathered around, just as they had been for the presentation of Kiara, Simba, Mufasa, and all the former cubs of royalty. It was a beautiful day in the Pridelands, and Kiara and Kovu were not only having their twins recognized by the creatures of the land, they were also becoming the king and queen of the pride at this special ceremony. Ahadi, the princess. Safi, the prince. Ahadi was a spitting image of her great-grandmother, Sarabi, with a darker pelt than Kiara or Nala, and also had the same brown eyes. Safi resembled his father, but his pelt was a lighter shade of brown and a black mane and tuft, and his eyes were like Nala's, sapphire blue in color. They were indeed a sight to be seen.

Rafiki, with his staff in one hand, and his coconut bowl in the other, performed the ritual to purify the two cubs as they lay in the safety of their mother's legs. He then picked them up, and proceeded to the edge of Pride Rock, accompanied by Kovu, Kiara, Simba, and Nala. Zazu, Timon, and Pumbaa were behind the royal heads. As Rafiki held up the prince and princess for all the inhabitants of the Pridelands to see, the largest uproar of approval and happiness echoed through the lands. There were two instead of the usual one to take the place of Kiara and Kovu when the time came. This was a grand celebration, and it meant the best hope for everyone's future. There were no words to describe anyone's level of happiness in this moment. All they could do is cheer and bow to show their gratitude. The symphony of the lionesses roaring was a magnificent one, as the pride had grown much larger since the Pridelanders and Outsiders joined. This was indeed the strongest and most beautiful ceremony any creature had ever witnessed. Mufasa and Sarabi shone their light down on the two cubs, and all became serene.

Back in the den, Nala gave Kiara advice that no one was able to give to her, about being a queen and a mother to royalty. Her own mother was not royalty, and thus she would never understand all the hardships that came along with both together. Sarabi had passed away before Nala was crowned the queen. This was Nala's chance to pass along her learned knowledge to her daughter, who would one day pass it on to her cubs. Simba and Kovu were reminiscing over the past year's events. The cubs were sound asleep again, comforted by their mother's heart beat.

_Two months later... _

"Mom! Safi's being mean again!" waled Ahadi.

"I am not! She won't leave me alone!" retorted Safi.

Kovu and Kiara stretched as they stood up to see what the commotion was about. With a slight yawn, Kiara questioned, "Exactly what is going on here?"

"I was trying – She was following – and he said – I told her I – then he shoved me down – she tried to bite me..." Ahadi and Safi were talking over one another as they tried to explain what was going on, both getting more angry by not being able to be heard.

"Whoa, settle down little ones. One at a time. Nothing can be that bad, can it?" Kovu interrupted. Kiara couldn't help but to giggle. The cubs looked at each other, then at their parents. "It's not funny!" they chimed together.

"You two must learn to play nicely together. One day you might find that all you have is each other to count on. If you two keep fighting, who will be there for you?" Zazu had landed at the beginning of the den entrance just in time to have his input. Kiara and Kovu nodded in agreement. "Zazu is correct. You must learn to work together and help each other out in times like these," Kovu added.

"Now, run along and have fun and no more fighting," Kiara ushered her twins to play.

"And if you want to go past the water hole, Zazu goes with you," Kovu yelled out as Ahadi and Safi were treading down Pride Rock. They halted, gave each other the look of annoyance, then carried on with their journey.

"It never fails, mention 'Zazu goes with you,' and they immediately obey," Simba commented with a smirk as he passed the cubs to join Kiara and Kovu for a mid-day chat. "So," Simba started as he sat down, "how does it feel to truly be the king and queen?"

"Odd at times, still," answered Kiara, "but wonderful as long as you are there to guide us." Kovu only smiled, he still wasn't sure he could handle the task at hand, but he had no choice. He loved Kiara, he loved their children, and this was his life now. His only wish was that Vitani could be here to meet her niece and nephew.

"I must see what mischief the cubs are getting into," Zazu broke the silence. "I will check the Pridelands over on my way." Zazu fluttered away just as quickly as he had come. No one expected what was to come.


	3. Chapter 3: New Majordomo

**Chapter 3**

"Ah, Zura. You have finally come to take my place," greeted Zazu to his daughter. He knew his time would not be much longer, and thus he was entrusted to bear a child to follow in his path. He would train her as his mother had trained him to be the adviser of King Kovu and Queen Kiara, and their cubs when the time came. Landing on a branch near Rafiki's tree, he was very enthused at the idea of having his daughter with him after all this time. She had been a secret as was necessary to ensure her survival as she grew up with her mother. Now Kiara's pride could finally meet their new majordomo.

"Your first lesson starts now. We shall waste no time. You will accompany me to check on the royal cubs, Ahadi and Safi. During our travel to locate them, we will scan the area for any intruders, you must always be alert. If you are to ever find anyone that does not belong, you are to immediately report back to Kiara and Kovu and help round up the lionesses in case defense is needed."

Zura seemed confused by all of this, but Zazu remembered that he, too, was confused at first. And now he is a ripe old adviser, being trusted by the king and queen and the royal babysitter, in a sense. He knew it was only a matter of time before Zura was doing just as well a job as himself and his mother.

The cubs were unnaturally behaving themselves at the water hole, jumping in, climbing out, pushing each other in again, rarely resting from their play. Zazu nodded to Zura as everything was sound, then fluttered away with Zura following him back to Pride Rock. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, a normal peaceful day since the battle almost two years ago.

"Hello, your majesties," Zura greeted as she bowed to Kiara, Kovu, Simba, and Nala. They all agreed it was very nice to meet her and couldn't wait to see the results of Zazu's training. He had been there to help rear their own young, and now he was rearing his own. Though it came as a bit of a shock that Zazu would soon be retiring, Simba understood the time would come when Zazu would need to have a replacement, to ensure that Kiara and Kovu would have their own trusty adviser. Timon and Pumbaa would be there to help, sure, but nothing could beat Zazu's wisdom, and he could fly quickly over the pridelands, something Timon and Pumbaa could not do.

_One month later..._

"You have come quite a long way, Zura, in this short time," Kiara complimented.

"Thank you, Queen Kiara. I am trying my best. I know Daddy wants me to be the best I can be for you and King Kovu, and Prince Safi and Princess Ahadi. I hope I can be as good and wise as my Daddy has been to you and King Simba."

"You'll do just fine, Zura. Don't be discouraged," added Kovu. "You have shown great improvement already since you arrived."

"Well, she's pretty!" Safi exclaimed.

"And she is smart, too!" Ahadi had to have her input as well.

The royal family laughed at the cubs' comments, it was a great time in the Pridelands. What could be better than this? It was hard to comprehend what a battle was anymore, since it had been so long since they had enemies, threats to the pride.

Their laughter was halted by Rafiki joining them. "Rafiki!" Kiara shouted in joy.

Simba knew something wasn't right for Rafiki to show up for no special occasion. "What is it? What's wrong?" he questioned.

"De prince 'as returned, an' 'e is not 'appy." Rafiki answered.

Everyone was looking at one another with confusion, Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, and the cubs. What prince?


End file.
